Everything's going to be alright
by Kathi-san
Summary: Riiko, after finding out about the sudden death of Night, is distraught. Can Soshi help cheer her up, and is this the start of something new? RiikoXSoshi ONE SHOT. Monkeys could write this summary better, but please read and review!


Hello Everybody!

Well, there are not nearly enough Absolute Boyfriend fics out there, so I decided to help build it up!

Enjoy!

-- -- -- --

It is 8 P.M. at night. A rain storm comes howling through the town as if trying to blow all the buildings away into the sky, rain cascading down and coming to lie in small puddles on the ground.

Suddenly, a foot lands hurriedly in one of the puddles, making a large splash that gets her legs wet, but she's not concerned about that. The foot after not even half a second of staying in the puddle is picked up to move on, stomping down the pavement. These feet belong to a girl named Riiko, running down the street as fast as her legs will carry her.

She runs across the road, a car nearly hitting her on the way, followed by beeping, cursing and a fist waving out the car window, but she doesn't see or hear them. All she sees is that one face, all she hears is that one voice.

Finally reaching the park, she hurdles in, tripping over her own feet, and falling down, grazing her knee. She doesn't make any sound but merely winces as she picks herself up and brushes the dirt off of her bleeding knee with a grubby hand, the rain still chucking down.

On she runs, until finally she reaches it. The lake. Her and Night's lake. Their secret hide-out where so many weekends were spent together, kissing, hugging and cuddling, and sometimes just sitting and doing absolutely nothing together.

Without warning, tears spring to her eyes. She suddenly remembers the last time she was there. With him. With Night.

**_Flashback_**

Night lay down on the mat that he had layed out, Riko's head resting on his chest, her fingers tracing small patterns around on Night's stomach. Night's hands were running through her beautiful, long hair, feeling the smoothness of it. Riko took a cookie from the picnic basket and bit into it, it's sweet taste making her smile to herself quietly.

Riko looked up at him, and kissed her way up his neck, until finally she reached his lips. Taking some of the icing from the cookie on her finger, she wiped the pink sugary substance across Night's lower lip.

Night opens one eye, looks down and smiles slowly. "What are you doing?" He asks curiously.

"Cleaning you up..." came the reply as Riko slowly licked the Pink Icing off of his lower lip, then came to kiss him passionately, her right hand caressing the side of his face.

Night returned the kiss, his hand coming to rub up and down her back.

"Riko! You're being especially loving today!" Night said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, is it getting annoying?..."

Night looked stricken. "Not at all, my angel. I'm your boyfriend remember?" He said, then taking his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into a long, deep kiss.

**_End Flashback_**

Riko drops to her knees, her knees landing in the dirty mush of the mud, but again she's not concerned about that. It was a very odd sight, a teenage girl kneeling in the mud, the rain beating down upon her, staring across the lake in her own little world.

"Night..." She whimpers softly to herself, and then collapses down in tears. Her face contorted into an expression of pure sadness, she brings her hands up to her face and sobs into her sleeves.

"_Riiko...Riiko..." _Suddenly she hears a voice. Could that have been Night?

"RIIKO!!" Yells the voice, and she realizes with a pang that the voice did not belong to Night.

_Tch_, _How could it belong to night? _She thinks bitterly to herself.

Footsteps come running up behind her. It's Soshi, wearing a raincoat and rainboots, with a worried expression on his face.

"Riiko, What are you doing out here?! It's pouring rain out!" Soshi says, holding an umbrella.

Riiko mumbles softly. "He's gone, g-gone and he's never coming back!" Suddenly, she leans her head back, and screams out as loudly as she can "WHY?!"

Her shrieking voice seems to echo around them everywhere.

Soshi comes to kneel beside her in the mud. Slowly, he wipes a few strands of Riiko's hair out of her eyes, the rest of her hair plastered to her forehead from the rain.

Riiko looks up at him. "Why, Soshi?! What did I do to deserve this?" Her bottom lip starts trembling.

Soshi does nothing but simply looks at her sympathetically. His hand on one side of her face, he leans in and pecks her lightly on the forehead. "Come one...Let's get you home..." He says softly.

With that, Soshi picks Riiko up bridal style, his umbrella hanging around his wrist and makes his way home.

Riiko starts to feel dizzy. From the shock of Night being gone, from the shock of Soshi suddenly kissing her, and from the shock of her not minding. Because deep down she knows, she _wants _him to kiss her.

Her head starts to spin. Her eyes start closing, and she falls asleep slowly, resting her head against the warm comfort that was Soshi's body. She frowns slightly into her sleep, her mouth a little open.

After only just managing to open to door to his apartment while still holding Riiko, Soshi walks in, both of them dripping wet from the rain.

Riiko is still asleep. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Soshi places her gently on the couch, Riiko's head lolling to the side as he did so.

He stands up and takes a look at her. _She is...So beautiful..._ He thinks in his head, looking down with the utmost loving expression.

Soshi leans down, and kisses her slowly on the lips, frowning slightly into the kiss, caressing one side of her face as he does. Riiko was still out for the count, not moving one muscle as she lay there, peacefully sleeping.

"Riiko, I'll always protect you, my angel..." He whispers into her ear before he gets up and leaves the room.

Riiko still doesn't wake, but now smiles into her sleep, dreaming of him. But this time, she's not dreaming of Night, but of Soshi. She dreams on, now happy inside the cosy, warm apartment as the cold, storm rages on outside.

-- -- -- --

Well, I hope that didn't suck too bad. I was just experimenting how it was like to write in present tense, so I decided to try! Also, we need more absolute boyfriend fics!

This is a one-shot, but I will continue it if enough reviewers request it.

Please review and tell me what you thought of it!

-Kath


End file.
